


Sentimental Standards

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi, at breakfast.





	Sentimental Standards

Haruhi had learned quickly not to take her work home with her. (She hadn't needed to learn not to complain when Kyoya did - compared to Tamaki's tearful accusations of 'Mom' neglecting 'her loving family's special family moments', any comment from her side would have felt superfluous.)

On occasion, it seemed to her that this ought to have ensured that others (which was to say: Kyoya) also demonstrated their good manners by not bringing up her work while at home.

Alas.

"This report is really very ... detailed."

She'd found it next to her plate at breakfast. Tossing it into the trash can unread might have been the right thing to do. She suspected that it was what Tamaki would have done.

Kyoya sipped his tea. His expression was serene. "You never know what bit of information may come in handy."

 _I know that everybody at my office has promised not to talk about my cases to anyone outside the office._ The Ohtori family was supposedly specialized in healing and relaxation - quite how also running an intelligence network tied into that was less than clear to Haruhi.

"True." Haruhi felt she owed it to her clients to do the best possible job she could. It made it hard not to read Kyoya's reports.

Kyoya smiled. "You could say 'thank you'."

Haruhi poured herself some tea. "I suppose I could. Where's Tamaki?"

"I believe he wanted to prepare you a special bento box. This new case of yours is going to be tough. They've hired one of the best firms. You're outclassed, outgunned and outnumbered. You'll probably lose."

"Thanks."

"It's no reflection on your professional skills," Kyoya said. "I'm simply being realistic."

"I meant, for the report. Trying to even the odds? You didn't have to, you know. I'm okay with losing. As long as I know that I've done everything possible to win."

"I hope that's not something you tell your clients." Kyoya checked his watched and frowned.

"Of course not. Should we start to worry about Tamaki?"

"Worrying about Tamaki is a good idea in general," Kyoya said, rising. "It's also rather pointless. Still, when you know that you're definitely going to lose, some warning would be appreciated."

"I thought you had already decided that I wasn't going to win."

"I only calculated your chances. They're not good, but you never know. You might get lucky."

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki would tell her to 'fight for greater justice!' and 'never give up!'. He'd make her boxed lunches that looked pretty and tasted ... unusual.

She never had the heart not to eat them. It would have felt like cheating, somehow, even if Tamaki never asked how they'd been. Perhaps, to Tamaki, that wasn't the point.

"You could just wish me 'good luck' and leave it at that. Some people might consider that more tactful."

Kyoya smiled at her again. Tamaki claimed Kyoya 'showed people his true smile' a lot more often these days. Haruhi supposed that he would know.

"You are, for all practical purposes, my wife. Why would I need to bother being tactful?"

"You think that when you love someone, that means you should always be honest with them?"

"That's a rather sentimental way of putting it."

"So, yes."

"We should go and remind Tamaki that some people have better things to do with their time than wait for him to finish making the perfect bento box. Coming?"

Haruhi smiled. "I think it's a perfectly nice way to feel, Kyoya."

"I should hope so. You have that early meeting today, don't you? And you'll want to check your mail before that."


End file.
